Płaszcz
by mannlicher
Summary: Gdy o trzeciej w nocy włącza się alarm przeciwpożarowy, każdy powinien pomóc nagiemu sąsiadowi. (Samifer, Modern Setting AU).


Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. W jednej chwili spokojnie spał w swoim łóżku, a w drugiej stał zdenerwowany na zewnątrz bloku, w którym mieszkał już dwa miesiące, nerwowo tupiąc stopą i rozglądając się sporadycznie. Całej tej farsie towarzyszyło okropne wycie alarmu przeciwpożarowego i znudzone rozmowy innych mieszkańców, sąsiadów Sama, snujących domysły na temat tego, co się działo i co było powodem tej przymusowej ewakuacji o godzinie – Boże, dopomóż! – trzeciej dwanaście w nocy.

Sam nie widział żadnych płomieni buchających z szyb, żadnego dymu unoszącego się groźnie nad budynkiem, nie czuł swądu spalenizny, dlatego z coraz większym poirytowaniem czekał na ekipę strażacką, a przede wszystkim na właściciela ich bloku mieszkalnego.

Którego zamorduje za instalowanie trefnego sprzętu. Lub jakiegoś pieprzonego półgłówka bawiącego się ogniem w pobliżu alarmu przeciwpożarowego, małolata chowającego się przed rodzicami z zapałkami w jednej ręce i papierosem ukradzionym starszemu koledze w drugiej. O tak, Sam postara się o ukaranie tego idioty, tego nieskończenie durnego kretyna, przez którego musiał się zwlec z łóżka o trzeciej w nocy.

Niestety narzekania Winchestera nie uciszyły wyjącego wniebogłosy alarmu.

– Nie ma żadnego pożaru, chodźmy stąd, do cholery – zadeklarował jeden z mieszkańców, a wzrok pozostałych powędrował ku jego osobie.

I Sam zerknął na wspomnianą postać, zachwycony spostrzegawczością mężczyzny, i rozpoznał w nim faceta, który wynajmował mieszkanie na tym samym piętrze, co on. Tak właściwie, ten człowiek mieszkał obok niego, a Sama przeraził fakt, że nie znał imienia bardzo błyskotliwego ktosia. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna był ubrany jedynie w czarne slipy i nerwowo przebierał nogami, obejmując się ramionami w poszukiwaniu znikomego ciepła.

– Zabiję idiotę, który włączył ten przeklęty alarm – blondyn mruknął pod nosem.

– Chętnie się dołączę – parsknął Sam.

Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku.

– Pomoc mile widziana. Jestem Lucyfer.

Winchester potrząsnął lodowatą dłonią Lucyfera.

– Sam.

– My chyba jesteśmy sąsiadami, o ile się nie mylę.

– Tak, mieszkam pod ósemką.

– No proszę.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na trzęsącego się faceta.

– Nie jest ci zimno?

– Jest i to cholernie. I to sprawia, że mam ochotę zabić tego imbecyla jeszcze bardziej. Za pomocą morderstwa.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by można go było zamordować kogoś użycia bez morderstwa – zamyślił się Sam.

Lucyfer jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Krew zamarzła mi w żyłach i nie dopływa do mózgu, więc pozwól, że nie będę mówił z sensem.

Samowi zrobiło się żal Lucyfera, bo potrafił utożsamić się z prawie nagim mężczyzną, drżącym jak jasna cholera, stojącym na zewnątrz budynku w środku zimy. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce pierwszej nocy, gdy się wprowadził – alarm przeciwpożarowy rozległ się głośno po całym bloku, niczym niemiłosierne skrobanie nożem po tablicy, przez co w popłochu zerwał się z łóżka, kompletnie zapominając o jakiejkolwiek bluzie lub chociażby koszulce, dlatego był zmuszony do marznięcia na chodniku. Nic się tamtego dnia nie zapaliło, urządzenie okazało się wadliwe.

Całe szczęście, że tym razem zdążył się zabezpieczyć i narzucił na siebie czarny, ciepły płaszcz.

Czuł się z tym źle, a widok Lucyfera, zaczynającego sinieć z zimna wcale nie pomagał, więc zdjął wspomniany płaszcz i zaoferował go swojemu przystojnemu – nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie – sąsiadowi. Facet popatrzył zdziwiony na okrycie.

– Co ty robisz?

– Załóż to, bo dosłownie zamarzniesz. Jest z zero stopni. Jedzie tu straż pożarna, karetka nie jest potrzebna.

– Strażaków chyba się nie doczekamy – przyznał Lucyfer.

– Bierz płaszcz.

– No i teraz tobie będzie zimno.

– Ale ja nie świecę sutkami i nie straszę pani McCarthy spod dwójki.

Lucyfer momentalnie spochmurniał.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem aż tak szpetny?

Sam, zbity z tropu tym pytaniem, zaczął się jąkać i może zbyt szybko i ze zbyt wielkim przejęciem zaprzeczać. Nagle zrobiło mu się tak gorąco, że z radością oddałby Lucyferowi ten płaszcz.

– Nie to miałem na myśli.

– Czyli uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjny? – Szelmowski uśmieszek wkradł się na usta Lucyfera oświetlanego przez pobliską latarnię, i Sam oddałby również swoją koszulkę i dresowe spodnie, razem z portfelem i butami, byleby Lucyfer odszedł i przestał wykorzystywać jego przejęzyczenie. – W takim razie to zmienia postać rzeczy.

Lucyfer wyciągnął dłoń, po czym odebrał od czerwieniącego się Sama płaszcz i narzucił go na siebie.

Stali w niezręcznej ciszy przez kilka długich, bolesnych minut, aż w końcu alarm ustał, przez co wszyscy mieszkańcy odetchnęli z ulgą i rozeszli się do swoich mieszkań. Za nimi z prędkością światła ruszył Sam, chcąc jak najszybciej ulotnić się z miejsca zdarzenia. W duchu modlił się, by Lucyfer zapomniał o jego słowach, ale znał życie aż za dobrze i wiedział, że takie słowne potyczki szybko nie znikały z pamięci.

– Ej, Sam! A płaszcz? – krzyknął za nim Lucyfer.

– Jest twój! Dobranoc! – odkrzyknął, nie odwracając się.

Usłyszał jeszcze śmiech Lucyfera, jednak wolał nie nawiązywać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego słowa wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie i z tego powodu miał ochotę nie wychodzić z mieszkania przez najbliższy tydzień.

Lucyfer złapał go przed drzwiami, na których wisiała srebrna ósemka.

– Gdzie uciekasz?

– Ulatniam się, zanim powiem coś głupszego.

– To wcale nie było głupie. Subtelnym też bym tego nie określił… Ale z pewnością można to uznać za urocze. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – To ja proponuję kawę w jakichś rozsądnych godzinach, nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać, a wypada, w końcu jesteśmy sąsiadami.

– I to niby ja nie grzeszę subtelnością – mruknął rozbawiony Sam.

– Pierwsze lody zostały złamane. – Zaśmiał się blondyn. – Więc jak będzie?

– Kawa brzmi dobrze.

– No, to zgadamy się jutro... Dzisiaj – dodał po namyśle. – Później, w sumie.

– Okej.

Lucyfer zgrabnym ruchem dłoni oddał Samowi płaszcz i ruszył w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Obdarował Sama ostatnim uśmiechem, a następnie nacisnął klamkę.

– Czy to są emu? – zapytał Sam, spoglądając na stopy Lucyfera.

Głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami było dostateczną odpowiedzią.


End file.
